In My Life
by IlovemyDeanBean
Summary: Abby has a night of weakness, and ends up hurting more than a friend..


Slow motion everytime he closed his eyes. The glass shattering at his eyes.  
Bloody broken diamonds on the street. The lights shone brightly in his eyes.  
The eyes that stung. He closed them slowly as the police officer came towards  
the car, talking loudly into his walkie-talkie.  
  
"How far away is the ambulance?"  
*********************************  
  
There are places I'll remember all my life   
Though some have changed   
  
*********************************  
She laughed, crawling over the car, and standing on the roof, laughing harder  
as the metal bucked under her."I...the car!" Abby laughed, throwing the glass   
bottle over her shoulder."I'm fucking up the car!"  
  
Luka sat on the curb, his bottle between his legs. He chuckled, laying back  
in the dirt, looking up in the almost naked tree.  
  
"Let's...Let's go somewhere!" Abby yelled, tripping over the windshield wipers,  
landing on her bottom on the parking lot.Luka fumbled over to her, holding out  
his arms to help her get on her own two feet.  
  
"Or not" he nodded slowly."I don't think..."  
  
Abby kissed him sloppily, laughing as she licked his bottom lip."Don't think  
what?"  
  
Luka shook his head, hair falling over his eyes."Shotgun!"  
  
Shaking the keys, Abby fell back down, laughing hysterically.  
********************************  
  
Some forever not for better   
Some have gone and some remain   
  
********************************  
One hand hung out the window, her hair whipping across her face.  
  
He closed his eyes, laying back, listening to the wind rush through   
the open windows of the car, listening to Abby's laughter.  
  
It was that akward peace, the one in the movies where you get up in   
your seat to start yelling, to start screaming for the two heros to  
steer the car out of the way.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Luka wished he could close them again and  
make everything he saw go away.  
  
"Do we have a blood alchol on the driver?" one of the shadows standing  
by the window asked.  
******************************  
  
  
All these places had their moments   
With lovers and friends I still can recall   
Some are dead and some are living   
In my life I've loved them all   
  
******************************  
"Have you ever tried, just to forget?" she whispered, crawling over the booth  
to sit next to him,"Forget everything?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, her eyes almost black in the darkened bar. Luka watched  
her lean over, lighting a cigarette with the candle in front of them."Yeah, I  
have".  
  
"Me-" Abby started, throwing her head back and swallowing the amber liquid,"Me, too".  
  
She got up, swerving and swaying across the room, singing and humming loudly with  
the jukebox, dancing with herself."In my life, I love you more" Abby sang, holding  
the bottle to her chest."In myyyyy lifeee"  
******************************  
  
But of all these friends and lovers   
There is no one compares with you   
  
******************************  
He grabbed her wrist as she went running from the hospital."Abby!"  
  
"Too much goes on here, you know?" she dabbed at her eyes, then turned  
to look at him, crossing her arms across her chest defensively."Everyone  
knows everyone else's business".  
  
He touched her shoulder gently,"What's wrong?"  
  
"No, No...I don't have to sit here, and draw you into all this hell" she looked  
down at the cement below them."This is between me and him".  
  
Luka nodded.  
  
"Let's go" she answered,"Let's get out of here".  
  
He didn't blink. Didn't have a single minute to stop and think.  
  
"I need to go".  
********************************  
And these mem'ries lose their meaning   
When I think of love as something new   
********************************  
Pain.  
  
Pain seared through her body, through her veins. Carter looked down at her,  
his nose wrinkled in disgust at the strong smell that came from her hair,  
from what the EMT's had left of her clothes.  
  
Pain.  
  
"She's stable" he said plainly."How's Luka?"  
  
Kerry motioned him over to the room, Carter looking back as he  
closed the blinds.  
  
When Abby watched them leave the room, she got up slowly, ignoring the  
pain in her body, the aching in her head, the way the room moved, the   
way everything seemed to want to fall.  
  
She sat near the gurney, slipping her small hand under his."Hey there, Luka"  
Abby started,"I'm..I'm sorry"  
********************************  
Though I know I'll never lose affection   
For people and things that went before   
I know I'll often stop and think about them   
In my life I'll love you more   
  
Though I know I'll never lose affection   
For people and things that went before   
I know I'll often stop and think about them   
In my life I'll love you more   
In my life I'll love you more 


End file.
